Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T2/25
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca ZAKONNIK. W takim stanie były umysły mieszkańców Krzewina, gdy 12 sierpnia, blisko sześć niedziel po przyjeździe księcia Melsztyńskiego, społeczność będąc zebraną koło śniadania, uśmiech młodości i szczęścia, który zwykle umilał wesołą twarz Wandy, każdemu dnia tego zdał się być jeszcze bardziej ożywionym; i widząc, ilekroć nadskakiwała ciotce. przyrzekając nawet krople z jej apteczki zażywać na chrypkę, Malwina domyśliła się, że jakiś projekcik uwijał się siostrze po głowie. Łatwo doszła o co jej szło, i żeby wstęp jej dać do wyjawienia tego projektu: - Wandulu - rzekła - czy nie pamiętasz, którego to dnia przypadają imieniny pani kasztelanowej, sąsiadki naszej, i bal któren z okazji tej co rok daje? - Dziś właśnie - z najwyższą wdzięcznością za to trafne zapytanie wnet odpowiedziała Wanda i obracając się do ciotki: - Ciocia pewnie nie zechce uczynić niegrzeczności pani kasztelanowej nie jadąc na jej bal; wszak prawda, ciociu? Ale i mnie z sobą weźmiesz, i Malwina pojedzie, książę Zdzisław i Ludomir. Są pojazdy, są konie, pójdę wszystko obstalować, tylko późno nie wyjeżdżajmy, abyśmy nic z balu nie straciły. Wtem Wanda sto razy ściskając ciotkę nie dała jej nawet sposobności odmówienia czego i nucąc walce, które wieczorem spodziewała się tańcować, poleciała układy czynić do tej szczęśliwej wyprawy. Malwina, nie chcąc radości psuć siostrze, nie powiedziała zawczasu, że na ten bal jechać nie myśli, lecz po obiedzie, gdy już siadać mieli, z łatwą wymówką bólu głowy oświadczyła, że w domu zostanie. Natychmiast rad nierad każdy oświadczył chęć zostania takoż, ale Malwina dogodziła każdemu upewniając, że bynajmniej mocno nie czuje się być słabą i że spoczynku jedynie potrzebując zaraz się położy i prosi jak najusilniej, aby przejażdżki i projektu balu w niczym nie odmieniać. Tą odpowiedzią przekonani, wkrótce zebrali się wszyscy i pojechali. Niejeden z czytelników z doświadczenia wie może, że bywają takie dnie, w których nie ciało spoczynku, ale dusza spokojności i ciszy gwałtem potrzebuje. W takich dniach wiele by się dało za parę godzin samotności i swobody zupełnej. Wtedy najleksze nawet obowiązki społeczeństwa trudnymi się wydają. Takim dniem właśnie dwunasty sierpnia był dla Malwiny i jak z rana projekt balu się urodził, umyśliła zaraz na ten bal nie jechać i z radością przewidywała, że cały wieczór wolny dla siebie mieć będzie. Ułożyła sobie użyć tego wieczora na długą samotną przechadzkę i miłą porę w tym przewidywała do ulubionych dumań. Jak tylko też turkot pojazdów słyszeć przestała, kapelusz słomiany pod brodę związawszy i szal wziąwszy na rękę wyszła oknem. Od powrotu swego z Warszawy nie była jeszcze kępy odwiedziła, owej kępy, którą z okien jej widać było i gdzie przed rokiem imieniny jej obchodzono. Folwark nowy na pamiątkę dnia tego był na tej kępie wystawiony i babce Alisi w nagrodę chałupy od piorunu spalonej (jak w najpierwszym rozdzialeśmy czytali) Malwina oddać go rozkazała. Rada była tę nową osadę mamki swojej poznać i cieszyła się zawczasu ukontentowaniem, które niespodziane jej przyjście tam sprawi. Zszedłszy nad brzeg wody wsiadła w łódź i na drugą stronę przewieźć się kazała. Wieczór był najpiękniejszy; ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca różowatym cieniem Wisłę farbowały; wszystkie dniowe hałasy pomału ustawały i cichość wieczorna całą obejmowała krainę; fujarkę słychać było z daleka i chłopak, który Malwinę przewoził, wiosłem wodę ruszając, tym jednostajnym szmerem jedynie przerywał powszechne milczenie. Tak jak ruch dniowy wkoło siebie ku wieczorowi ustający widziała, tak też niepokoje i tęsknoty, które bardziej jak zwykle burzyły jej serce dnia tego, takoż z wieczorną ciszą powoli uciszać się zdały. Lżej i swobodniej oddychała. Kilka gwiazd, które od wschodu dostrzec już można było, oczy Malwiny zwróciły ku temu obszernemu sklepieniu roztoczonemu nad jej głową i mimowolnie serce jej wzniosło się ku twórcy dziwów, co ją otaczały. Nic tak nie koi, nie łagodzi zranionego umartwieniem lub zburzonego namiętnościami serca, jak zastanowienie się nad cudotwórczymi dziełami Boga. Widząc się otoczonym tylu niepojętymi i powszechnymi łaskami, osobiste przykrości nader drobne zdają się i wstyd poniekąd nimi się zajmować. Czując się szczupłym tylko ogniwem tego odwiecznego łańcucha wszechrzeczy, człowiek zaczyna mało ważyć mijające zdarzenia i nadzieja innego życia wszystkie teraźniejszego życia troski zapominać uczy. Malwina doznała w tej chwili tego uspokajającego uczucia i rozmyślając, ile - w porównaniu zmartwień i przykrości - łaskami, szczęściem i w tym nawet już życiu Bóg ją był obdarzył, przedsięwzięła mniej się poddawać troskom i nawykłemu rozrzewnieniu, a bardziej jeszcze jak wprzódy być wdzięczną Stwórcy za najmniejsze dobro. Ostatnie to przedsięwzięcie lepiej niż pierwsze wykonała, o czym wkrótce się przekonamy. Dopłynąwszy do brzegu, Malwina kazała chłopakowi z łodzią czekać, a sama na ląd gdy wysiadła, ubita ścieżka wprowadziła ją pomiędzy gaiki z leszczyny; dalej, w gęściejszym cieniu drzew wyższych, zbyt byłoby już ciemno, gdyby księżyc łagodnym swym blaskiem nie był oświecił krainy. Pomiędzy gałęźmi olszyn i grabów promienie jego srebrne igrać się zdawały i drżącym tym światłem dość długo kierowana Malwina doszła nareszcie do owej murawy zielonej otoczonej wkoło drzewami, łąką Ludomira przezwanej. Niespodziewany ten widok czułe wrażenie na jej umyśle uczynił i łatwo przełamał owe przedsięwzięcie, by się rozrzewnieniu nie poddawać. Rok cały zniknął z pamięci Malwiny i zdało jej się, że jeszcze znajduje się w dniu tym imienin swoich, które Ludomir tak starannie w tym samym miejscu obchodził, w dniu, w którym pierwszy raz poznała, jak silnie go kocha. Śpiewania, muzyki, śpiewy wesołe wtedy tam słychać było, mnóstwo ludzi całą tę przestrzeń napełniało; teraz cichość zupełna panuje i konik polny skacząc w trawie czasami się tylko odzywa. Z najpiękniejszych kwiatów uploty od drzewa do drzewa zawieszone ukazywały, że ręka przyjazna te miejsca była przystroiła: dziś ani jednego kwiatu nie widać, kamień tylko z napisem przed rokiem przez Ludomira położony niezmiennie jak wtedy leżał; blask księżyca oświecał go zupełnie, powój dziki wkoło niego się obwijał. Malwina go odsunęła i z rozczuleniem odczytała te wiersze przed rokiem na nim napisane. Przyjaźń i miłość łącząc wiernych serc daniny Wiły ten uplot w świeżość i wonie bogaty; Oby tak na dni wszystkie nadobnej Malwiny Czas, ulatając, sypał pełną dłonią kwiaty! - Ach! - rzekła Malwina, puszczając znów na kamień mnogie gałązki powoju - nie bardzo to życzenie ziściło się i od tej chwili, gdy było wyryte, niejeden kwiat z pasma mego życia czas ulatując zabrał już z sobą! Takim bywa los powszechny, osobliwie ku zachodowi życia, że czas ulatując kwiaty zabiera, a ciernie natomiast zostawuje. - Ale, moje dziecię, zbyt jeszcze blisko zorzy życia być się zdajesz, abym mógł wierzyć, żeś już cierni jego doznała. Te słowa miłym wyrzeczone głosem (któren nawet zdawało się Malwinie, że już gdzieś słyszała), przerwały jej dumanie i obróciwszy się w stronę, skąd głos pochodził, postrzegła na obalonym drzewie siedzącego starca, którego cieniem gałęzi zakrytego nie była zrazu widziała. Teraz przy promieniu księżyca padającym na jego sędziwą twarz, siwą brodę, kaptur, habit, krzyżyk na piersiach i biały kij w ręku. dokładnie rozeznać mogła. Malwina osądziła go pustelnikiem i łagodną jego mową zachęcona ośmieliła się go zapytać, skąd jest. gdzie idzie, jakim trafem w tym odludnym miejscu się znajduje. - Właśnie toż same zapytanie chciałem ci uczynić, moje dziecko - odpowiedział staruszek - i przy tym, jeśli to bez natrętności stać się może, dowiedzieć się, czym ten kamień z tym napisem, coś dopiero odczytała, tyle ciebie zajmować może. Drugą już jesteś osobą, którą widzę, że drogie jakieś wspomnienie do niego przyłącza. I mnie ten kamień nader drogim stać się może, gdyż, niestety, boję się, że (podług jego życzeń) wkrótce zwłoki mego biednego przyjaciela pod nim spoczywać będą... - Głos twój, mój ojcze - rzekła - tak mi zdaje się być znajomym, że wątpić nie mogę, żem cię już gdzieś widziała. Chciej mnie w tym oświecić i ciekawość moję uspokoić względem twego przyjaciela, o losie którego kilka słów przez ciebie wyrzeczonych czułym mnie zajęciem napełniły. - Co do mnie - odpowiedział staruszek - wątpię, bym ci kiedy mógł już być znajomym. Na wielkim, gdzie rozumiem, że żyjesz, świecie, nie miałaś okazji ubogiego spotkać mnicha i pewnieś nigdy nie słyszała o starym Ezechielu! - Ach! i owszem - z radością krzyknęła Malwina, wdzięcznie przypominając sobie owego zakonnika, którego w czasie kwesty w klasztorze bazylianów poznała była i którego pierzaste goździki i łagodna pobożność tak w jej pamięci utkwiły. W istocie ten to sam był i gdy Malwina powiedziała mu o sobie, kto jest, staruszek mocno się ucieszył znajdując w niej też same kwestarkę, która wówczas ojcowską jakąś przychylność w sercu jego była wzbudziła. Na obalonym drzewie, gdzie mnich wprzódy samotnie dumał, oboje zasiedli i na powtórne Malwiny prośby o zdarzeniach swoich i swego przyjaciela tak mówić zaczął: - W ciągu przeszłej zimy, krótko po tym czasie, gdyś kwestując i w naszym była klasztorze, moje dziecko, w głębokiej Rusi w zgromadzeniu takoż naszym umarł przełożony i z rozkazu oficjała na zastąpienie jego mnie wyznaczono. W naszym stanie, jak wiesz, wymówek nie przyjmują i prędkie tylko posłuszeństwo uchodzi; niedługom się więc bawił pakowaniem mego tłomoczka: habit, co noszę, książka do pacierza, nasienia goździków, mały krzyżyk i kij biały cały mój majątek składały, co wziąwszy z sobą, puściłem się w drogę. Ale w sercu nosząc zupełne oddanie się woli Boga, na Rusi, jak i w Warszawie znalazłem spokojność duszy, ten skarb drogi, któren wszelkie szczęścia zastąpić może. Monaster nasz w dzikim, ale pięknym nad Dnieprem jest położeniu. Zgromadzenie z ludzi prostych i dobrych składa się. Skoro wiosna pozwoliła, goździki swojem posiał; zeszły pięknie, słońce i tam grzeje, ziemia i tam rodzi, Bóg tam dobry. Ciche i spokojne dnie pędząc sądziłem, że już do śmierci nic ich jednostajności nie zmieni, gdy odgłos wojny aż w nasze dzikie zaszedł lasy. Niedawno pierwszą wzmiankę o niejśmy słyszeli, alić wkrótce mnogie roty w te zaszły strony. Z krajem okolicznym, niestety, tak się działo, jak zwykle podczas wojny dzieje się, ale nasz klasztor przez swoje ubóstwo i odludne położenie uszedł przecie napadów i rabunków, choć blisko nas, bo o pół mili, pud Mohilewem, stoczona była potyczka między naszym a nieprzyjacielskim wojskiem. Na to słowo "pod Mohilewem", skąd były w czasie wojny datowane listy majora B*** i księcia Melsztyńskiego. Malwina jeszcze chciwiej przysłuchiwała się zakonnikowi, który tak dalej mówił: - Nie mogąc się bić za ojczyznę, chciałem przynajmniej w czymkolwiek stać się użytecznym moim współziomkom i sądząc, że po batalii niejeden może ranny na placu pozostał, wziąłem z sobą, com mógł zebrać lekarstw i płótna, i udałem się ku tej stronie. kędy - sądząc podług huku armat - bitwa stoczyć się miała. Alem stary i nieprędko zajść mogłem; noc już była zupełna, gdym się z boru wydobył. Księżyc jasno świecił, postrzegłem pod lasem leżących żołnierzy; byli to i Kozacy, i nasi ułani. Żadnego przy życiu nie zastawszy nie za-trzymałem się i dalej idąc o kilka kroków naszedłem leżącego młodego ułana, który, gdym bliżej się przypatrzył, tchu jeszcze cokolwiek mieć zdawał się. Wlałem mu krople tęgie w gardło i utamowawszy naprędce krew, co z mnogich ran tracił, przeniosłem go z wielką ciężkością aż do pustej chaty, com idąc w borze był ujrzał. W tej opuszczonej zagrodzie wózek zaprzężony mizernym koniem stał, znać tam zapomniany, i prawdziwym darem Opatrzności stał mi się. Usłałem go trawą i gałęźmi i po wielu trudach i pracach dowiozłem przecie na nim rannego aż do naszego klasztoru. Malwina zaczynała się domyślać, że ten, o kim mówił staruszek, mógł być ten sam, któren księcia Melsztyńskiego od Kozaków był obronił, ale chcąc jak najprędzej przeświadczyć się o tym nie przerywała zakonnikowi, który mowę swoją tak ciągnął: - Gdym do celi przeniósł mego rannego, rozumiałem, że już martwe tylko zwłoki w ręku moich trzymam, lecz po opatrzeniu ran wszystkich nieco silniejszym oddychaniem znak dał przecie, że jeszcze żyje. Ten promyk nadziei serce moje radością napełnił, bo z pierwszego spojrzenia, jakom tylko go spostrzegł, zaraz ten waleczny młodzieniec czułe politowanie we mnie wzbudzał, politowanie, które potem w największą się przyjaźń zamieniło. Przez tydzień w niebezpieczeństwie życia zostawał i dziesiątego dnia dopiero wróciwszy do przytomności zaczął wszystko rozeznawać i dowiedział się, jakim trafem i gdzie się znajduje. W wyrazach najszlachetniejszych dziękując mi o sobie tyle mi tylko zrazu powiedział, że będąc w wojsku prostym żołnierzem zapędził się był za Kozakami, którzy widząc go niemal samego otoczyli; bronił im się długo, lecz mnogości nareście nie mogąc się oprzeć mocno raniony padł i sądzi, że za umarłego wraz z drugimi musiał być zostawionym. Rana, którą miał nad okiem, przez prawą brew będąc ciętym, najdłużej zgoić się nie chciała. Wyszedłszy z niebezpieczeństwa ze cztery niedziel chorował jeszcze i ten przeciąg czasu dość był długi, bym się na wieki do niego przywiązał. Widząc go ustawnie, rozmawiając z nim codziennie, poznałem w nim wyniosłą i szlachetną duszę, serce aż nadto może tkliwe i cnoty, które zwykle prostoty są tylko udziałem, złączone z okrasą, jaką najlepsze tylko dać może wychowanie. Póki żyć będę, póty nie zapomnę godzin z nim przepędzonych. Furta naszego ogrodu wychodzi w las bukowy, który głęboką brzozy dolinę. Tam gdzieniegdzie pomiędzy drzewami urwy skaliste przez mech się przedzierają. Jeden z tych głazów nad przepaścią nachylony ulubionym był siedliskiem mego przyjaciela i gdy słabość dozwoliła już mu wychodzić, tam go nieraz znajdowałem siedzącego w zamyśleniu i wzrokiem goniącego pęd potoku, co pod jego nogami w głębokiej leciał dolinie. Ja wtedy siadałem koło niego i godziny mijały niepostrzeżone w rozmowach swobodnych. Raz, pamiętam, rzekł do mnie: - Lubię na ten patrzeć potok, obraz życia ludzkiego w nim widzę; patrz, jak na przemianę po miękkiej murawie i po ostrych płynie kamieniach. Równie jak i my. różne spotyka krainy, czasem kwitnące pola, częściej smutne pustynie, a jedne i drugie prowadzą go do tych wód bezdennych i niezgłębionych, gdzie ginie na wieki. Podobne tej rozmowie, wszystkie wyrazy mego młodego przyjaciela tchnęły zawsze cieniem wewnętrznego smutku, który nawet mimowolnie w o-czach jego się malował. Przywiązawszy się do niego i przez starania, którem mu poświęcał, i przez wdzięczność tak czułą, którą codziennie w sercu jego postrzegałem, żywo żądałem przyczyn jego zmartwień i szczegółów wszelkich życia jego tyczących się dowiedzieć. - I tak utrzymujesz mnie zawsze - dnia jednego rzekłem mu - iż inszego, jak prostego żołnierza, nie masz stanu. Wiem, żeś tym był dotąd; ale wychowanie niepospolite i wyniosłość w ułożeniu aż nadto wyraźnie twierdzą, że to nie może być jedynym twoim przeznaczeniem. Pozwól mi więc rozumieć, że los twój okrywasz tajemną zasłoną, i nie dziw się, że moja przyjaźń podnieść by ją rada. - Nie mam przyczyny tajenia się przed tobą - odpowiedział mi na to - i ojcowska twoja przyjaźń, której już tyle mam dowodów, zaręcza mi, że nie bez tkliwości słuchać będziesz opisu życia i zdarzeń jestestwa nader mało znaczącego i które (wyjąwszy jedno serce litościwe) nikogo w świecie nie obchodzi. To powiedziawszy dalej o sobie tak mówić zaczął: Historia nieznajomego "W najpierwszym dzieciństwie od własnych opuszczony rodziców, nie znając ich nigdy i nie wiedząc nawet, czy mam prawo kogokolwiek tym lubym nazywać wyrazem, dostałem się w opiekę, rzec mogę, drugiej matce, której czułość i starania zastąpiły mi tę, którą los mi był odebrał. Jej to sercu litościwemu winienem, że żyję, ona mnie w dzieciństwie, słabowitego nieraz, śmierci wyrwała, jej to łagodnym przestrogom, szlachetnym radom winienem cnoty, jeśli jakie we mnie znaleźć można, i ona jedna na świecie dotąd mnie kocha. U stóp Karpatów w odludnej i oddalonej wsi mieszkając tam mnie wychowała; między lasami i skałami pierwsząm młodość przepędził. Miłość tej matki była moim szczęściem, czytanie zatrudnieniem, a samotne błąkanie po dzikich okolicach naszego siedliska jedyną zabawą. Wilki i niedźwiedzie w głębokich ścigając parowach, wezbrane potoki, bagniste doły, wąskie nad przepaściami drożyny wstrzymać mię nie mogły i nieraz, za zwierzem się zagoniwszy, w polu nocować musiałem. Takiemu prawie z dzieciństwa prowadzonemu życiu winienem podobno zahartowane zdrowie i tę zręczność i odwagę, do których się przyznaję nie znajdując w nic żadnej zalety. Ale to dzikie wychowanie, tyle chwil przepędzonych wśród odludnych puszcz, tyle godzin, gdzie nic koło siebiem nie widział prócz pustyń i samotności, wrażenia mocne na młodym moim uczyniły umyśle i pomnożyły może ten popęd niezwrócony do melancholii, któren prócz tego z pierwszym tchem życia z sobą przyniosłem. Czuła moja opiekunka bojąc się, aby ta zwykła melancholia w dzikość się nie zmieniła, umyśliła ulubionej mnie oderwać samotności i nie mogła lepszego do tego użyć sposobu, jak ku sobie baczność moją zwrócić. - Wiek mój i zdrowie - rzekła mi raz - odejmują mi użycie wielu zatrudnień i potrzebując roztargnienia spodziewam się go w twoim znaleźć społeczeństwie. Te słowa najdroższym stały mi się rozkazem i pożegnawszy puszcze ukochane wszystkie dni moje odtąd matce poświęciłem; nie odstąpić jej, pilnować, rozrywać jedynym i najczulszym moim było staraniom. Przy jej łagodnych rozmowach surowość moich myśli i wyrazów ułagodziłem. Dla niej czytanie poezji i literatury różnych języków przydałem do ksiąg klasycznych, którem dotąd tylko czytywał. Dla jej zabawy do zarzuconej wróciłem muzyki i co tylko umiem, czym tylko jestem, wszystko jej jedynie winienem. Przez wiele lat (i wtedy szczęśliwym się mieniłem) nie wątpiłem, że więzy natury, równie jak czułość, prawa do jej serca mi dają... Alić dnia jednego po długich wahaniach wyznała mi, że matką moją nie jest... To wyznanie, niestety, wszystkie czucia moje wzburzyło. Cios ten głębiej może, niżby był powinien, duszę moją zranił... Niemniej kochałem tę, którą dotąd własną rozumiałem matką; owszem, wdzięczność w sercu moim jeszcze się pomnożyła. Ale rozumiejąc, żem szlachetniejszemu jestestwu życie winien, znaleźć się raptownie celem jedynie miłosierdzia, bez stanu, bez imienia, odrzuconym od społeczeństwa... Będąc niewinnym i czując w sobie chęć i sposobność do działania, być odsuniętym od wszystkiego w świecie przez tę cechę niesłuszną, która gdy nie wzgardę, to upakarzającą litość tylko wzbudza, to wszystko - mówił - utworzyło drażliwe i okropne myśli, które wkorzeniając się coraz bardziej w moim sercu wpędziły na ostatek mnie już nie w melancholią, ale w dziki i ponury smutek. Widząc, ilem tym martwił tę, która matczynym czuciem mnie kochała, chciałem, alem nie mógł, utaić jej tęsknoty mojej duszy i nareście wolałem się od niej oderwać niźli smucić ją bez ustanku. Ona sama rozumiejąc, że zmiana miejsc może mnie rozerwać potrafi, usilnie na tę podróż namawiała i blisko teraz półtora roku mija. gdy pierwszy raz rzucając siedlisko, gdziem w dzieciństwie przytulenie, a w opuszczeniu podporę był znalazł i przyjaźń, bez celu i nadziei w świat się puściłem. Co w przeciągu czasu od tej pory mi się wydarzyło, gdy już nie mnie jednego tyczy się, ale i o innych osobach mówić bym musiał, daruj - rzekł - mój przyjacielu, że o tym zamilknę; tyle tylko dołożę, że tej wiosny za wybuchnieniem wojny zbieg okoliczności i chwila jedna (chwila najokropniejsza z całego mego życia) popchnęły mnie jakby mimowolnie do przystania za prostego żołnierza w naszym wojsku do 5 pułku ułanów. W tym pułku całą odbyłem kampanię. Nie dbając o życie, niewiele mam zalety, jeślim się bił walecznie; trudy i niebezpieczeństwa ulgę jakąś zdawały się przynosić moim niepokojom, a myśl, że krew przynajmniej wraz z drugimi za ojczyznę wylewać mi wolno, duszy mojej dogadzała. Wtedy w zbyt może nierozważnym, ale Bóg jeden wie, jeśli nie w szlachetnym uniesieniu, zapędziłem się za Kozakami w małej nadto liczbie; Opatrzność zrządziła, żem mógł wypełnić przecie zamiar, co mnie do tego był przyprowadził. I tam znalazłbym był koniec wszystkim moim cierpieniom, gdyby twoja litość i starania nie były mnie raz jeszcze do życia przywróciły." Tak zakończył o sobie mówić młody mój przyjaciel i w zwykłe znowu wpadł zamyślenie. Łatwo pojmiesz - dalej rzekł zakonnik do Malwiny - że po tym prostym i szczerym opisaniu uczuć swoich bardziej mnie jeszcze ku sobie zniewolił; rozrzewniał mnie stan jego opuszczony i przymioty jego (które w dziennym pożyciu najlepiej postrzec się dają) tak mi go drogim uczyniły że gdy przyszło z nim się rozstawać, nie mogłem na sobie przemóc słabego jeszcze i ledwo śmierci wyrwanego w tak długą drogę samego puszczać, gdyż aż pod Karpaty udać się miał dla zaspokojenia troskliwej czułości matki, która wiedząc go rannym najusilniej powrotu jego żądała. Umyśliłem aż na miejsce go odwieźć i - zostawiwszy na ten krótki czas dozór klasztoru doświadczonemu jednemu z naszych braci - z moim młodym przyjacielem puściłem się w drogę. Pierwszych dni dosyć dobrze podróż wytrzymywał, ale onegdaj, tu dojeżdżając, nie wiem. czy z upału wielkiego, czy z innej przyczyny, gorączka znowu mu się wróciła, rana nad okiem znowu się otworzyła i tak mi zasłabł, że nie mogąc już do poczty dojechać do tutejszego folwarku musiałem go kazać przywieźć. Od wczorajszego wieczora gorączka bardziej się wzmogła; sądziłem go znowu w niebezpieczeństwie, posłałem natychmiast do najbliższego miasta po doktora. Strwożonym będąc najbardziej tym. że sam mocno słabym czuć się musi, kiedy wczoraj list do matki z przyłączonym pakietem w przypadku śmierci przesłać mi zalecił, a że zwłoki jego tu pod tym kamieniem, któren najszczególniej mi opisał, złożyć każę, najsolenniej przyrzec musiałem. Dziś pierwszy raz, znużony kilku bezsennymi nocami, usnął przecie ku wieczorowi, a ja, zmęczony niespokojnością i niewczasem, wyszedłem był dla odetchnienia. Nie wiedząc sam, gdzie idę, zaszedłem aż do tej łąki, którą z opisania mego przyjaciela zarazem poznał, znalazłem kamień z napisem i siadłszy na tym obalonym drzewie smutnie rozmyślałem, jak mnie, staremu, przyjdzie przeżyć w kwiecie młodości przyjaciela, gdy widok twój niespodziany jak przeczucie jakieś niespodzianego szczęścia raptownie mi się ukazał i pokrzepił umysł mój strapiony. Otóż teraz wszystko o mnie i o moim biednym wiesz przyjacielu - dołożył staruszek - daruj, jeślim zbyt może długo zatrudniał cię opisaniem drobnych szczegółów, co mnie tylko zajmować mogą, aleś sama tego wymagała. A teraz pozwól, bym cię opuścił i wrócił do mego chorego. Malwina już prawie przekonana, że ów chory, cel starań najtkliwszych zakonnika, był ten sam młodzieniec, któremu książę Melsztyński życie był winien, oświadczyła starcowi, ile powieść jego wzbudziła w niej zajęcia, czułe dzięki czyniąc mu za okazaną jej ufność w opisywaniu zdarzeń tyczących się przyjaciela, który choć jej nie był znajomym, niecił już w jej duszy przychylności i litości uczucia. Dla późnej już pory do folwarku iść nie mogąc: - Żegnam cię, mój ojcze - rzekła - jutro wrócę w towarzystwie kilku osób, które niezawodnie tyle jak ja rade będą poznać ciebie i twego przyjaciela; ale zawczasu nic mu nie mów; oczekiwanie cudzych osób mogłoby przykre na nim uczynić wrażenie. Staruszek przyrzekł Malwinie, iż o tym zamilczy i zostawszy się z chęcią widzenia się nazajutrz, w przeciwną udali się stronę. Zakonnik wnet zniknął w krzakach, a Malwina idąc znowu ścieżką pomiędzy łąki i drzewa stanęła nareście nad łachą, gdzie chłopak na nią czekając głęboko był zasnął. Szczęściem, nie zbłądziła, gdyż to mogło nastąpić, tę całą drogę przebiegłszy tak myślami zajęta, iż nic nie uważała, którędy idzie. Wróciwszy do Krzewina niecierpliwie balujących wyglądała, by im jak najprędzej wiadomości swoich udzielić; ale nie mogąc ich się doczekać położyła się nareszcie rozumiejąc, że tym przyśpieszy porę wstawania. Tysiączne myśli, obrazy, wspomnienia i odchodzenia po głowie jej się snuły, a gdy ociężałe powieki przymknęły się nareście, wszystkie te marzenia niknące i coraz mniej wyraźne w takowy na koniec sen się zamieniły: Zdało się Malwinie, jakoby raptownie na błonia Wilanowa przeniesiona była i znajdowała się wpośród tłumu i świetności turniejów. Plac zapasów ludem napełniony, grono dam, odgłos trąb, wszystko jak na jawie wyobrażało się. Lecz wkrótce myśli snem plątane rycerza o czarnej zbroi ukazały leżącego i we krwi zbroczonego; dźwięk trąb w głos organów się zamienił i zamiast tłumu turniejów - w ciemnej katedrze Malwina się znalazła. Mająca ustawnie chęć ratowania rycerza o czarnej zbroi spotkała niespodzianie Dżęgę Cygana, który wiodąc ją po różnych i długich gankach przyprowadził nareście na miejsce, gdzie ujrzała rycerza tego przy grobie opartego; przyłbicę odsłonił i Malwina poznała w nim księcia Melsztyńskiego, a raczej to widmo okropne, którego widok tyle ją był przeraził w ogrodzie wilanowskim. Przejęta okropnością chciała jednak przybliżyć się do rycerza, lecz gdy już do niego dojść miała, pożar ogromny kościół oświecił i krzyki "wojna, wojna" zewsząd dały się słyszeć. Potem zmrok wszystko okrył i Malwina nie słysząc, nie widząc nic z tych przeszłych marzeń, znalazła się przeniesioną na "łąkę Ludomira", gdzie niebo pogodne i czyste powietrze zdało jej się nowym napełniać ją życiem. Łąka jak w dniu jej imienin kwiatami była ustrojona, łagodna muzyka w powietrzu się rozlegała i przy kamieniu z napisem "Malwina" we śnie swoim ujrzała niewiastę w przejrzyste odzianą szaty, która dwa jednakowe trzymała w ręku wieńce. Dała je Malwinie i gdy Malwina raz jeszcze chciała spojrzeć na tę anielską postać, już była znikła i na jej miejscu postać Wandy tylko jej się ukazała, z tym wdzięcznym uśmiechem młodości i szczęścia, który ją tak przyjemną czynił. Wtem Malwina się obudziła. Sen ów takie był uczynił na jej umyśle wrażenie, iż wątpiła na chwilę, czy te marzenia nie były istotą prawdziwą. Szukała na ręku swoich owych dwóch pięknych wieńców przez białą zawieszonych niewiastę, lecz nie znalazłszy ich, przetarła lepiej oczy i przekonała się nareście, że wszystkie obrazy, co przez godzin kilka ją mamiły, skutkiem tylko były wspomnień i życzeń poniekąd zbyt może żywej imaginacji, a promienie słońca jasno bijące w jej okna dowiodły, że długo spać musiała. Spiesznie więc wstała, w nadziei że reszta społeczeństwa (choć po późnym balu) takoż powstawać musiała.